Multi-conductor cables are common for transferring multiple currents to and from electronic systems and devices. For example, multi-conductor cables are frequently used for audio, video and data transmission between components in communication networks, computer systems, and other similar bi-directional data transmission systems. In these types of multi-conductor cables, it is essential to reduce or prevent cross-talk due to the electromagnetic fields of current flowing in adjacent conductors. It is also important to properly insulate the conductors from each other and to provide an overall cable that is flexible, lightweight and free of moisture. Due to the potential length of this type of multi-conductor cable, it is desirable to produce a high quality cable which is easily manufactured at a low cost.